


10 Categories: Clark and Lex

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [27]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Clark Kent, Bisexual Lex Luthor, Conversations, Enemy Lovers, Family, Love, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary





	10 Categories: Clark and Lex

**AU**

“I’ll always be Superman’s biggest supporter, Clark,” he said.

Lex Luthor always kept this promise.

 

**First Time**

After Lex Luthor and Superman teamed up, they were surprised at how well it went.

 

**Adventure**

“Lex, you don’t-”

“Do you really think I’d pass up an intergalactic road-trip? Let’s go.”

 

**Smut**

Clark Kent didn’t do one-night stands, and neither did Superman.

Except- Beside him, Lex slept.

 

**Fluff**

“Despite the issues between us, I believe you’re sincere about loving Clark,” Jonathan Kent said.

 

**Angst**

Neither Clark or Superman attended Lex’s funeral.

He knew Lex wouldn’t have wanted either there.

 

**Hurt/Comfort**

“You aren’t your dad, Lex. You’re a better man than he could ever be.”

 

**Humour**

“What do you care what a tabloid says, Clark?”

“Superman doesn’t have tentacles, Lex!”

 

**Romance**

“I now pronounce Clark Joseph Kent and Alexander Joseph Luthor to be lawfully wedded husbands.”

 

**UST**

Clark’s optimism has limits, and Lex’s cynicism is resolute.

Still, they yearn for one another.


End file.
